Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise and fitness equipment and, more particularly, to an exerciser with interchangeable resistance elements for strengthening the grip of the hand.
Related Art
Grip exercisers with handles or grips on the diverging arms of a helically coiled torsion spring are widely used in exercising and strengthening the muscles of the hand. Such devices are available in different sizes and resistances, and two examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,060,934 and 5,308,299. Another patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,026,215) shows a combined grip exerciser and dumbbell in which a dumbbell is mounted on one arm of the spring, and a grip is mounted on the other.